Thanksgiving Surprise
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Title says it all. Someone's in for a Thanksgiving surprise. Happy 2008 Thanksgiving! Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi, RyMar
1. BEFORE YOU READ

**Dear Readers, 3/22/08**

Hi, how are you all today? I'm good., I'm just on Spring Break right now. We got out Thursday at 1, but I had to stay after school to get on the bus for my LAST basketball game of JH and of the season. Almost all of my teachers and friends are going to Orlando, Florida for Spring Break, so I figured if I write this than it kinda is like I'm there with them, right? Well, since two of my bff's didn't go we are all staying at one of their houses Wednesday since we have ALL of next week off! . Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another. Have a Happy Easter!!!! Best Easter Wishes to you!!!

P.S. Baby V just got home from Austin, TX/ NYC today! So welcome home Baby V! Love ya! Maybe we will see new Zanessa pics this week. Plus HSM3 starts filming in Utah on April 21st so look out for that on Oct. 23rd!!!!

* * *

**Full names of Everyone *I made up middle names, thank you***

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez **

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth **

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie

* * *

****Troy's Nicknames for People….**

**Gabriella…..**baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**Kelsi….. **playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**Jason…..**Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**Chad…..** Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**Ryan….. **Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**Sharpay….. **Anne

**Taylor….**Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**Zeke….. **Lake

**Martha…. **Lynn

* * *

**Gabriella's nicknames for people…..**

**Troy….**Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor….**Tay Tay

**Chad…. **C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.)

**Kelsi…. **Sweetz, Kels

**Martha…. **Dancing babe

**Ryan…. **Ry Ry

**Sharpay….**Shar-Bear

**Zeke….**LA, Laker

**Jason….**Jas Allen

* * *

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people….**

**Gabriella…. **Brie-Ella,

**Taylor….**Tay

**Troy….. **Superstar

**Zeke…. **Zekey

**Chad….. **Danforth

**Ryan…. **Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**Martha….. **Mar

**Kelsi….**Memo

**Jason…**Jersey

* * *

**Ryan's Nicknames for People…..**

**Gabriella….. **Gabriella Marie

**Sharpay…. **Shar

**Troy…. **Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**Chad….. **Chad Nicholas

**Zeke…. **Zeke Lake

**Taylor…. **Anne

**Jason…..**Jas

**Martha…. **My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**Kelsi… **Kay

* * *

**Taylor's nicknames for people….**

**Chad… **lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

**Gabriella….**Marie

**Sharpay…. **Shary

**Martha…. **Mary Lynn

**Kelsi…. **Monique

**Troy….** Alexander

**Zeke…. **Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**Ryan….**Ry

**Jason… **Jas, J

* * *

**Chad's nicknames for people…..**

**Taylor….**Taylor Annabelle, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

**Gabriella…. **Montez, Little sis, ella,

**Troy…. **Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

**Sharpay…. **Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

**Zeke…. **Baker boy

**Kelsi…. **Kelly

**Jason… **Jas, Allen

**Martha… **Lynnsters

**Ryan…. **Evans

* * *

**Martha's nicknames for people…**

**Ryan…. **My dancing king, honey, baby

**Gabriella… **Angel

**Troy…. **Basketball boy

**Sharpay…. **Shar Anne

**Zeke…. **baker

**Kelsi…. **Darling

**Jason… **Jas

**Taylor…**Taylor Annabelle

**Chad…** jokester

* * *

**Zeke's nicknames for people….**

**Sharpay…. **Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**Troy…. **Captain

**Gabriella… **Troy's Girl, Rie,

**Ryan…. **Evans

**Martha…. **Ryan's Girl, MLC

**Jason…. **Jas

**Kelsi…. **Kel

**Chad… **Chaddy

**Taylor**…. Tay Bay

* * *

**Jason's Nicknames for People….**

**Kelsi… **babe, my baby

**Troy… **Captain

**Gabriella… **GM, sunshine, happy girl

**Sharpay… **Shar Evans

**Zeke… **Zeke man,

**Martha… **Hip hop queen

**Ryan… **Evans

**Taylor…**Tay Annabelle

**Chad… **All and Not So Mighty Chad

* * *

**Kelsi's nicknames for people….**

**Jason… **Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**Troy… **playmaker

**Gabriella… **Shinning Star

**Sharpay…. **Drama Queen

**Ryan…. **RJ

**Martha…. **Hip Hop Martha

**Zeke… **Lake, cookie man,

**Chad… **king of hunger

**Taylor… **Tam (using her initials

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ….

**The Hotel…**

1. The name is real!

2. The rooms are real!

3. The food and drink and extra activities is true!

4. Anything else about the hotel is true **unless** I tell you other wise!! J

5. **I Did the research to prove myself. **

**The Characters….**

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to **ME! **

The Characters that you recognize **DON'T BELONG TO ME!**

Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

**SURPRISES…..**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT….

**LINKS….**

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

**Comments or Questions….**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

Thanks--

To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,

Jessica


	2. Arrival & Sleeping Girls

_**CHAPTER/STORY STARTED/ THOUGHT OF: NOVEMBER 8, 2008**_

_**CHAPTER FINISHED: NOVEMBER 8, 2008

* * *

****Title: **__Thanksgiving Surprise_

_**Author: **__bangelluvforever. Aka: Me, Ms. Jessica Louise Ayers_

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own. Own only the middle names of the characters, the first name of the parents (except for Derby, Vance, Jack and Lucille, who belong to Disney), and the plot, thoughts and ideas. Oh!! And the horrible grammar and spelling! _

_**Pairing(s): **__Troyella…duh (like what else do I write?!), Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, and RyMar._

_**Author's Note: **__Thoughts in italics_. _**Flashbacks in parentheses, italics, bold and with an underline.**__** //Song lyrics in slashes, bold, and italics.// **__**(Setting in parentheses, bold and underline.)**_

So now with that all said, on with the story brought to you by me and a computer or laptop near you (or your on).

**_______________________________________________**

_**PART 1: ARRIVAL && SLEEPING GIRLS**_

**(Albuquerque, New Mexico-10 PM, Friday, November 21, 2008) **

"Flight 1414 from Los Angeles, California, has now landed. Passengers may be met at the tunnel Gate TG 14. Thank you for flying with The United Congenital," a voice said through the intercom in Albuquerque, New Mexico at the Albuquerque, New Mexico International Airport.

Smiling a group of nine sets of parents walked over to the tunnel to Gate TG 14 to meet their teens that were arriving from Los Angeles after having spent two months in Los Angeles going to college at UCLA, the University of California-Los Angeles.

"Miranda! Jasmine! Look!" Jacob "Jake" Kay Nielsen told his wife, Miranda Kelly Nielsen, and his fourteen year old daughter, Jasmine Isabella Nielsen who were talking excitingly about the arrival of their eighteen year old daughter, Kelsi Monique Nielsen. Miranda and Jasmine stopped their conversation and turned to where Jake was pointing to see a five foot, slim and athletic (seeing as she played high school volleyball and -now- college v-ball) built, natural curled dark brown haired, Caucasian, blue eyed, eighteen year old, teenage girl, that they recognized as their beloved Kelsi Monique Nielsen, a shy and amazing composer of a daughter.

"KELSI!" Miranda and Jasmine squealed before they both bolted straight at Kelsi.

Jake laughed at his wife and youngest daughter as they reached a startled Kelsi who they knocked flat on her butt. He smiled even brighter when he heard Kelsi's beautiful giggle and he saw her beautiful smile.

"DADDY!" Kelsi squealed getting up off the airport floor and running straight into her dad's arms.

"Hey Kelsi-girl. I missed you!" Jake said as he hugged his daughter tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too dad! And mom! And Jazzy!" Kelsi said as she and her dad brought Miranda and Jasmine into the tight hug, happy their family was finally together again after two long months.

"JASON!" Kelly Maria Cross said as she saw her only baby, her son, eighteen year old, Jason Allen Cross. Jason was a eighteen year old boy that stood at five feet nine inches with brown hair, brown eyes and with an athletic body seeing as he played high school basketball and (now) college ball.

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Jason said as he hugged his mom and gave her a kiss on her cheek before he gave his dad a tight man hug.

"Jason!" Jason heard, Jason smiled and turned around to see a fourteen year old pre-teen that he recognized as Jasmine Nielsen run to him and throw her self in his arms and then giggle as he picked the little sister of his girlfriend (Kelsi) and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Jay," Jason said as he still hugged her tightly as he watched Jake, Miranda and Kelsi walk toward him and his parents.

"Hey Jay, Jay!" Jasmine said as she hugged her sister's boyfriend of two and a half years.

As Jason and Jasmine were talking, Kelsi got pulled into a hug from Kelly Cross.

"Hey honey," Kelly said as they pulled back from the hug.

"Hey Kelly! You look amazing!" Kelsi told Kelly as she took in her appearance.

"Thanks honey! So do you!" Kelly told Kelsi and she was right Kelsi did look amazing also. Kelsi was dressed in a black cire puffer jacket from Aéropostale (Aero), a white beanie winter hat with rainbow stripes on it with matching gloves and scarf all from Aero, a pair of light heather grey sueded Aeropostale drawstring knit pants, on her feet were a pair of dark brown faux shearing scuff flip on-s from Aero, her make up was lightly done, in her ears were a pair of diamond studs from Claire's and over her shoulder was her volleyball duffle bag that had her stuff she needed for vacation.

"Aw, thanks, Kelly!" Kelsi said to her boyfriend's mom before she turned and got pulled into a hug from her second dad. Smiling into the tight hug she said, "Hey Jake! How are you? You look awesome."

"Hey Kelsi! I'm good, thanks! How are you? My son treating you right?" Jake asked Kelsi with a smile.

"I'm great thanks! Its so good to be back in New Mexico! I missed everyone! And, yes, Jason is treating me right! I wouldn't be with him if he didn't." Kelsi replied with a smile before she laced her fingers with Jason's as the other parents waited for their teen to appear.

"Hey Lynn, baby?" Dustin Allen Cox asked his wife Lynn Marie Cox.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Look!" Dustin said with a smile as he pointed to the tunnel entrance/exit.

Lynn turned around to see her only baby. Eighteen year old, built and muscled bodied, dark brown eyed, dark brown natural curled hair, Caucasian teenage girl that stood at five feet four inches, that she recognized as her daughter, Martha Lynn Cox. Lynn smiled and squealed, "MARTHA!"

"Mom! Dad!" Martha said before she was engulfed in a hug from her parents.

"Hey sweetheart!" Dustin said kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"Hey dad!" Martha said as she hugged her dad tightly before she hugged her mom and said, "Hey mom!"

"Hey baby. Oh how I have missed you!" Lynn said hugging her only baby.

"I missed you too, mom and dad! So much!" Martha said as she hugged both her parents.

"You look great baby!" Lynn told her daughter and she was right, she did. Martha was dressed in a bright rainbow plaid winter jacket that had a fur hood, a black winter beanie with rainbow stripes on it, her gloves and scarf matched her beanie all from Aero, the same pair of pants as Kelsi had on, the pants legs of her pants were tucked nice and warm in her black basic faux shearling boots, her make up was lightly done, and in her ears were a pair of gold studded earrings from Claire's.

"She's right sweetheart you do. Where's you bag at?" Dustin asked his daughter.

"Ryan said he was going to carry if for me," Martha told her dad referring to her boyfriend of one year and a half, Ryan Joshua Evans, who was eighteen years old, had short spiked blonde hair, stood at five foot six inches, had an athletic and tanned body, Caucasian teenage boy with light brown eyes.

"Aw! That boy is too good to you!" Lynn told her daughter with a smile.

"No, I think she deserves the world and more," Ryan said as he came up behind the Coxes with his parents, Derby Anne and Vance Kyle Evans.

"Hello Ryan, your so sweet. Now come here and give me a hug," Lynn told her daughter's boyfriend who smiled and gave her a hug before he shook Dustin's hand as Martha greeted the Evans.

"Mom, dad look!" Ryan said pointing to the tunnel.

Derby and Vance turned to see a natural blonde curly haired; brown eyed; athletic (because of playing high school volleyball and now college v-ball) and tanned; eighteen year old, Caucasian girl; dressed in a pair of (special ordered) pink wedge boots on her feet, a pair of black sweats, a white belted puffer zip-front winter jacket with a fur hood, a white scarf with multi-colored polka dots that matched her gloves and beanie, all from Aero; her make up was lightly done, she had a fuschia pop lurex kate tote from Aero was over her right shoulder, that Vance and Derby recognized as Ryan's twin younger (by two minutes) sister, Sharpay Anne Evans, ex-Ice Queen of East High School.

"Shar over here!" Ryan yelled to his sister.

The blonde turned and looked to where she heard her brother's voice and smiled before she ran into her parent's arms and saying, "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hey princess!" Vance said as he embraced his only daughter, his baby girl, by himself as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey daddy! I missed you so much!" Sharpay told her dad with a smile.

"I missed you too princess. So much!" Vance told his daughter.

"Hey mommy!" Sharpay said as she was released from her dad and pulled into a hug from her mom.

"Hey sweetie," Derby said as she tightly hugged her only daughter.

"I missed you mommy!" Sharpay told her mom with a soft and true smile.

"I missed you too, sweetie," Derby told her daughter.

"Here's your bag, baby," Came a voice that they recognized. Sharpay turned to find her African American, toned bodied, eighteen year old, boyfriend of one year and a half, Zeke Lake Baylor, who stood at five feet ten and three fourth inches.

"Thanks Zekey!" Sharpay said taking her pink duffle bag from him and pecking him on the lips with a smile as she laced their gloved fingers together before she turned to his parents, Molly Anne and Ryan Dustin Baylor, "Hey Molly! Hey Ryan!"

"Hello Sharpay!" Molly and Ryan replied back.

"Dad! Mom! Q! Look there's Taylor!" 21 year old, Monica Lynn McCall said to her dad (Bryan Kyle McKessie), her mom (June Lynn McKessie) and her husband (22 year old, Quincy Kay McCall).

June, Bryan and Quincy, all looked to were Monica pointed. They found that she was pointing and talking about the beautiful African American, toned (because of high school and college volleyball) bodied, eighteen year old girl who had black hair, dark brown eyes, and who stood at five feet and two in a half inches, named Taylor Annabelle McKessie.

"Taylor! Over here!" Monica called to her younger sister by three years.

"Monica!" Taylor said as she hugged her older sister with a smile.

"Hey Annabelle! You look great, baby sis!" Monica told her sister and she was right Taylor did look great. Taylor had on a pair of light brown basic faux shearling boots from Aero, the same pair of sweats as the other four girls (except in red), a white with blue and green plaid puffer winter jacket from Aero, a pair of blue plaid gloves from Aero with the matching beanie and scarf from Aero, her make up was lightly done, and she had in a pair of gold hoops from Claire's in her ears.

"Thanks sis! So do you!" Taylor said as she hugged her older sister before she moved on to hug her brother-in-law as she said, "Hey Quincy!"

"Hey T! How are you?" Quincy asked his sister-in-law with a soft smile and a tight hug.

"I'm great. Glad to be back in New Mexico. How are you? You treating my sister right?" Taylor asked Quincy as she pulled back a little.

"I'm great. Happy to see you. And yes I am, at least I think I am," Quincy replied as Taylor giggled at him. Quincy smiled down at her before he let her out of the hug. Smiling he wrapped an arm around his wife of a year and kissed her temple as she watched Taylor greet her parents.

"Here's you bag, Taylor Anne," Came the voice they all knew well. The voice belonged to an African American, dark brown haired, dark brown eyed, toned athletic bodied, eighteen year old boy, named Chad Nicholas Danforth, who stood at five feet and eight inches.

"Thanks sweetie," Taylor said as she hugged him and then pecked him on the cheek before taking her blue duffle bag from him as he greeted her parents and she greeted his parents, Vanessa Anne and Kyle Adam Danforth.

"Lucille! Inez! Greg! Look, what two finally made an appearance!" East High basketball coach, athletic director, and physical education/health teacher, Jackson "Jack" Andrew Bolton said to his wife (Lucille Marie Bolton), Inez Anne Montez and Inez's husband (Gregory "Greg" Anthony Montez).

Smiling all four adults and the others turned to look to find East High's always and forever Golden Couple, eighteen year old, five foot and nine inched, tanned and toned (because of high school and college basketball), bright electric blue eyed, chocolate short brown haired, teenage boy, named Troy Alexander Bolton; who had his gloved fingers laced with the gloved hand of a beautiful, eighteen year old, Filipina/Latina, tanned and slimmed and toned (because of playing high school and college volleyball and basketball) bodied, dark chocolate brown eyed, natural chocolate brown wavy haired, girl named Gabriella Marie Montez who stood at five feet and an inch and a half.

"Gabriella! Troy! Over here!" Inez and Lucille hollered to their kids who have been a couple since January of their Junior year in high school, so for two almost three years now.

The two teens turned their head when they heard their named being called and smiled as they quickly walked over to their moms. Smiling, Lucille brought her son into a tight teary eyed embrace as Inez pulled her daughter into a teary eyed hug also.

"I've missed you so much, baby," Lucille told her son as he rubbed soothing circles on her back as he hugged her close, loving being able to hold his mom again.

"Hey mom," Troy softly said with a smile as his mom pulled away to look him over.

"I've missed you so much! It's been lonely for me and your dad with out you, mija!" Inez told her daughter as they both pulled away, tears in their chocolate brown eyes.

"I've missed you to mommy! So much!" Gabriella told her mom with a smile as they hugged again before they stepped out of their embrace.

"Hey Lucy," Gabriella said as she hugged her boyfriend's mom as he hugged hers.

"Hey sweetie. How are you? You look great!" Lucille said as she pulled back from her hug with the eighteen year old girl that was her son's, her baby's, beloved girlfriend.

"Thanks Lucy! So do you! You look fantastic!" Gabriella said as she smiled at Lucille's appearance. Lucille had dark red shoulder length hair that was straight and tied up in a messy bun, a baby blue winter jacket from Victoria's Secret (VS),a pair of black low-rise corduroy pants from VS, a pair of chestnut brown Gisella buckle wedge boots from UGG Australia sat on her feet, around her neck was a black and white waffle stitch scarf from VS, her hands were safely snug and warm in a pair of matching gloves.

"Why thank you!" Lucille said as they stopped their hug only to have her pulled into another, tighter, embrace, by Jack.

Lucille laughed as Jack picked her up off the ground and said, "Hello, Ms. Gabi."

"Hey Mr. Jack," Gabriella said as Jack placed her down on the ground after getting a look that from Lucille that he knew as Jackson-Andrew-Bolton-put-Gabriella-down-now-please-befor-your-sleeping-on-the-couch-for-a-month.

"You look adorable like always! Has my idiot of a son been treating you right if he hasn't you better let me know?" Jack told Gabriella with a smile

"Aw, thanks Jack, your so sweet! Yes, your lunk head of a son has been treating me as a goddess which I don't deserve to be treated as," Gabriella replied with a smile.

Before Jack or Troy could say anything they heard a stern voice say, "Gabriella Marie Montez, you know that's not true! You deserve to be treated as a goddess and so much more than that! So it's wonderful that he's treating you like a goddess that you are and he should treat."

"DADDY!" Gabriella squealed and screamed as she say her dad as she turned around at the sound of his voice. She quickly ran and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his torso as he kissed her cheeks and the top of her head as he slowly spun them around, causing her to giggle her angelic giggle as Troy had described it.

"I've missed you so much, baby girl," Greg said as he still held her, but locked their chocolate brown eyed with a wide sparkling smile on both of their faces.

"I've missed you more than you know daddy!" Gabriella said as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Greg smiled and watched as Troy picked up her black duffle bag that matched his and slung it over his shoulder with his and smiled at him that told him he would carry Gabriella's bag for her. Greg smiled back as a thank you as he held her precious daughter closer to him more than anything after have been missing her for two months seeing she didn't come back in October, last month, for Halloween since they all stayed for the Halloween Formal Dance on the campus.

"Now that we got all the brats, why don't we head to our designated houses?" Jack said to the group who all smiled and then laughed as all the teens complained about being called brats, all except for Gabriella who was content in her father's arms. Everyone smiled and took secret pictures of Gabriella and Greg before they walked out of the airport, people smiling at Gabriella all snug and warm in her father's arms. The teens watched and rejoiced in being back in Albuquerque, NM as they watched people stand in line for tickets, meeting their loved ones and or flying to see their loved ones for the holiday.

* * *

Inez smiled and opened the door of the backside passenger door on the driver's side of the graystone metallic 2009 H2 SUT Hummer and watched as Greg gently laid Gabriella safely in the back seat before he moved out of the way to let Troy throw her bag in the Hummer.

"I love you Brie. I'll see you tomorrow," Troy said to his (now) sleeping girlfriend that fell asleep in her dad's arms. Troy placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he sat her duffle bag on the floor of the driver's side and closed it.

Before he closed it completely he heard Gabriella softly mumbled, "I love you too, Wildcat."

"Thanks for carrying her bag Troy," Greg said as he smiled at his daughter's, his beloved baby girl's, boyfriend of a two almost three years.

"Your welcome Greg. Tell her I'll see her tomorrow?" Troy replied with a soft smile.

"Of course. Hey Troy?"

"Yeah Greg?"

"Has she slept since she got on the plane?"

"No she said she was too excited to sleep, all the girls did. And now Sharpay his sleeping with her head in Ryan's lap in the back of her dad's car, as is Kelsi, Taylor and Martha in their dad's cars," Troy said referring to Vance's Birch White 2009 H2 SUT Hummer, Bryan's solar flare red metallic 2009 H2 SUT Hummer, Dustin's black metallic 2009 H2 SUT Hummer, and Jake's all terrain blue metallic 2009 H2 SUT Hummer.

"Alright, thanks Troy. We'll see you later," Greg said as he gave Troy a man hug and a smile before he got into the driver's seat and Inez hopping into the passenger seat of the Hummer, buckling up, turning the engine and the heat on and pulling out of the airport parking lot and turning right towards their mansion. Not soon after the Montez Hummer pulled away, so did the Evans, the Cox, the McKessie, the Danforth, the Cross, the Baylor, the Nielsen and the Bolton's all pulling out after them and heading in their direction of their homes, five of them holding a sleeping girl in the backseat.

* * *

"God she looks more and more beautiful like you every day," Greg said as he and Inez tucked Gabriella into her bed in her old room, underneath the red satin sheets and black satin comforter after they got her out of navy puffer zip-front winter jacket from Aero that had a brown fur hood, her white sweater cabbie hat, her white sweater scarf that matched her hat and her matching gloves, that all came from Aero. They also got her out of her brown sweater boots from Aero.

"She is beautiful inside and out. Come on let's call the dogs in here and then let her sleep." Inez told her husband, shutting off her daughter's chocolate brown gum drop shade with a clear beaded de-lite base from PB teen that sat on her cherry wood nightstand that matched the one on the other side of the bed, the dark cherry wood floors, and the rest of the furniture bases in the master suite bedroom.

"Ace come here boy!" Greg quietly yelled, knowing that Ace heard him. Greg pointed into Gabriella's room as his black and tan German Shepard came waltzing down the hall, the dog looked at Greg before walking into Gabriella's room and laying in front of the (closed) in swing French glass doors that had red satin curtains that lead outside to the balcony, Ace's normal spot where he would lay when Gabriella was home so he could protect her.

"Buddy! Come here!" Inez quietly yelled downstairs knowing that he heard her. She smiled and pointed into Gabriella's room as Gabriella's golden Golden Retriever, that was famous for all his work in all the _Air Bud _movies, waltzed up to them and then walked into Gabriella's room and hopping onto her bed, laying on the right side of her, on his side as he put his two front paws on her chest, making it a cute picture (which Inez already had down hanging in the living room) of them, laying in his usual spot.

"Shadow! Come here boy! Gabriella's home!" Greg said as he walked into his and his wife's bedroom and found the little black Toy Poodle known as Shadow that belonged to Gabriella, ever since she was sixteen. Smiling he picked up Shadow and then walked to Gabriella's room and placing him quietly and gently on Gabriella's bed and watched with a smile as Shadow cuddled up to Gabriella's left side, his normal spot.

"Duchess! Come here girl!" Inez quietly called for her beautiful white American Eskimo Dog. She smiled and bent down and kissed her on the top of the head before Duchess waltzed into Gabriella's room and jumped on one of the two white chaise lounge couches in Gabriella's room that had a chocolate brown pillow on it.

"Love you!" Inez whispered to the dogs and to her daughter as Greg did the same thing before they shut the set of in swing French glass doors that had red, white and gold beaded curtains on them, that lead in and out of her bedroom.

Smiling Greg and Inez changed for bed and crawled into bed after locking the doors and turning on the security system before they kissed each other goodnight and went to bed. Both thinking the same thought, _it was amazing having their Gabriella Marie Montez home again_.

* * *

_**WELL, HERE'S THE FIRST PART!! I'M OFF TO WRITE THE SECOND ONE! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS! OH I HAD MOSTLY ALL MY STORIES DONE AND ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR HSM3 ALMOST DONE AND OTHER STORY IDEAS MOSTLY DONE BUT MY STUPID FUCKING ASS UNCLE SCREWED IT UP AND IT GOT ALL ERASED (I THINK, I'M STILL LOOKING) AND STUPID ME, I DIDN'T BACK THEM UP ON A DISK! SO I'M GOING TO BACK THEM UP ON MY NEW USB SO I HAVE THEM PLUS THEN I CAN WORK ON THEM AT SCHOOL. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! XOXO!!!**_

_**PEACE. LOVE. && HAPPINESS. **_

_**--JESSICA!!!**_


	3. Shopping & Basketball

**CHAPTER STARTED: NOV. 9, 2008**

**CHAPTER FINISHED: NOV. 9, 2008

* * *

**_**PART 2: SHOPPING && BASKETBALL**_

**(Saturday, November 22, 2008-10 AM)**

"Mija, its time to go!" Inez hollered up the stairs to her daughter as she put on her black winter jacket, hat, gloves, scarf and her black sweater boots from Aero.

"Alright," Gabriella said as she came downstairs dressed in her boots from last night, a black Aero bling outline baby T, a pair of light wash vintage bayla light skinny jeans from Aero that the end of the pant legs where inside of her boots. Smiling Gabriella put on her winter jacket, hat, gloves, and scarf before she kissed each dog goodbye and then slung her white sweater tote from Aero over her left arm that matched her gloves, hat and scarf.

"Alright, so we ready to go Thanksgiving shopping?" Greg asked his girls, starting their normal (and traditional) Thanksgiving week.

"Ready," Gabriella and Inez said together.

"Great! Vamos!" Greg said as he pulled out the Spanish word for let's go, causing both women to smile and before they looped their arms through his, and together they all walked out to Greg's Hummer.

Smiling they got into the Hummer and both parents smiled as Gabriella reached up front and plugged her red incrusted iPhone into the stereo system and turned it to _Forever _by Chris Brown before she sat back in the backseat and buckled up, doing her normal routine.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Greg parked his Hummer in a close parking spot in the parking lot at the Walmart Supercenter, or Wally World, as people have come to call it. Smiling, Greg unhooked Gabriella's iPhone for her and got out and waited for his wife and daughter to fix their hair and make up before they got out and he automatically locked the doors. Smiling he handed Gabriella her cellphone. Gabriella smiled and kissed her dad on the cheek before she looped her arm with his as he looped his other hand with Inez's, and together the three of them walked into the grocery part of Wally World.

"Shopping cart?" Greg asked his daughter.

Gabriella smiled and skipped over to the massive area of shopping carts and got run before skipping it back over to her parents causing them to smile at her as she said, "Shopping Cart, check."

"Vamos, then," Inez said as she set her black Chanel purse next to Gabriella's in the sitting part of the cart and together all three of them started shopping for their Thanksgiving food.

"Okay, first we need our…."Greg said with a smile.

"Troy!" Gabriella said with a giggle, causing her dad and mom to look at her funny.

"No not our Troy or your Troy, a turkey!" Greg told his daughter shaking her head.

"No daddy! Look Troy!" Gabriella said pointing to Troy who had the shopping cart in his hands as his parents looked at the turkeys.

"And Jack and Lucille," Inez added as they walked over there seeing as they needed a turkey themselves.

Gabriella handed the cart over to her mom who smiled and watched with her husband as Gabriella snuck up behind Troy and placed her arms around his torso from behind causing him to jump and his parents and them to laugh at him. Gabriella giggled with a smirk and said to him as he turned to face her with a smile on his face, "Hola Wildcat!"

"Well, hello, Ms. Brie. What do I owe this beautiful pleasure?" Troy asked her before he leaned down and softly (but passionately) kissed her on the lips.

"I missed ya!" She told him as they pulled apart, wide bright smiles on both of their faces.

"Of course ya did!" Troy said with a chuckle as she giggled. Troy smiled and then turned to see Gabriella's parents. Smiling he greeted them, "Hey Inez! Hey Greg!"

"Hello Troy," Greg said with a smile before he and Jack started looking for the right shape of turkeys.

"Your kidding me!" Troy heard his mom exclaim.

"I am not! Gabriella seriously said that!" Inez told Lucille with a giggle.

"I said what?" Gabriella asked as Troy asked the same question, replacing I for Gabriella.

"Greg said 'okay, first we need our…' and left it off their knowing that Gabriella and me always replied with turkey, but Gabriella surprised him when she said 'Troy!'. And…" Inez said.

"And I said, 'no not our Troy or your Troy! A turkey!''' Greg said finishing off where he interrupted his wife putting the 1 pound 24 ounce turkey in the shopping cart as Jack placed a one pound 15 ounce turkey he found in their shopping cart.

"Jeepers, Brie! What are we going to do with you?" Troy asked Gabriella shaking his head in a joking manner.

"Love me," Gabriella stated with a smile and a nod.

"Always and forever," Troy replied before he kissed her on the lips passionately using that as their goodbye as they went their separate ways with their parents to finish up shopping.

* * *

"Alright, now we need our…" Greg said deciding to try it again.

"Veggies!" Gabriella exclaimed finishing off her father's sentence. Greg smiled as he daughter finally finished off one as his sentences as they went to look at fresh vegetables. Smiling they decided on nice round fresh onions, fresh celery, fresh baby carrots and fresh garlic to cook with the turkey to give it its seasoning.

"Baby girl, while were in the veggie ailse, don't forget the fresh picked green beans for our garlic and rosemary green beans that you love," Greg told his daughter and he smiled as he watched her pick up a fresh basket of green beans.

"Izzy, don't forget the fresh picked potatoes to make your ultimate mashed potatoes also," Greg reminded his wife as they walked past the potatoes, using hi nickname for his wife.

"Thanks for reminding me honey," Inez said with a smile pecking her husband on the cheek and then going back to grab some potatoes.

"And sweet potatoes," Gabriella called after her mom who nodded and picked up some fresh sweet potatoes and walked back to them and putting them in the cart.

"Daddy should I pick up another thing of fresh baby carrots for our honey glazed carrots?" Gabriella asked her dad.

"Um…yeah, that would be a bright idea," Greg told his daughter with a smile. _Why didn't I think of that, _he thought.

"Dad, we need a pumpkin too for our pumpkin-swirl brownies remember?" Gabriella reminded her dad who smiled and picked out a medium sized fresh picked pumpkin.

"I'm going to pick up a pack of eggs, I'll be right back," Inez told Greg and Gabriella as she walked over to pick up a pack of brown eggs so she could make deviled eggs. Smiling she came back five seconds later and placed them next to hers and Gabriella's purses so they didn't break.

Soon later, after picking up the rest of the stuff (and filling up the cart with what) they needed for Thanksgiving dinner. They looked around Wally World for a little more before checking out in the aisle next to where the Boltons were checking out. After checking out, they said goodbye to Jack, Lucille and Troy and took their stuff out to the Hummer before they drove to KFC for lunch.

* * *

At 11 AM, they arrived home and together they put their stuff away before Gabriella and Greg went out to the NBA/WNBA official sized basketball court to shot some hoops while they talked about anything and everything.

"Mind if we join?" Gabriella and Greg heard. Smiling they turned around to see Jack and Troy with smiles on their faces.

"Sure, me and my dad verse you two," Gabriella said with a smirk on her face. Jack and Troy nodded and together they got in the game as a team against the two Montezes.

"So your going to guard me?" Gabriella asked Troy who went up to defend her.

"Sure am," Troy said with a smirk on his face.

"I like to see you try," Gabriella said as she faked right causing Troy to move that way giving her time to move left and go up and make a perfect swish from half court. Gabriella smiled and high fived her dad who smiled widely at his little superstar.

"Great shot! But next time you won't be so lucky," Troy warned Gabriella as they went back up to check the ball. Smiling Gabriella, faked a pass to the right and then to left before she pivoted out of Troy's defense and down to the hoop, smiling she passed the ball to her dad, who got past Jack's defense only to have Jack defend him again. Smiling Gabriella got out from behind Troy and clapped her hands lightly for her dad to pass the ball, Greg did as he was told and passed the ball to Gabriella who dribbled and then squared up with the hoop before she shot it making a perfect swish as Troy came up to guard her at the three point line.

"Where's the D? Sleepy?" Gabriella asked Troy as she checked the ball with him before she started to dribble down around the left side of the key to her dad who smiled and caught it at the foul line, smiled and took the shot. The ball hit the backboard before dropping into the net.

"Three, zip," Gabriella said stating that her and her dad had three points and Troy and Jack only had zip zero points.

They all got and stayed in a heated game of basketball until they heard Inez and Lucille said at five o'clock that night, "Pizza and wings! From Pharaoh's!"

Smiling they all stopped the game and walked inside to get cleaned up to eat dinner.

After eating dinner, they all sat down in the massive living room (that could be a house itself) and watched _Alien vs. Predator_ and other movies for way into the night.

* * *

_**Well, here's part (chapter) two. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry so short! Please read and review! I love you all! I love Girly411 more though! Sorry it's the truth and sometimes the truth hurts, it's a simple as that! Anyway, anywho, please read and review. **_

_**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**_

_**--Jessica!!!**_


	4. Decorating Can Be Fun & Rememberable

**CHAPTER STARTED: NOVEMBER 09, 2008**

**CHAPTER FINISHED: NOVEMBER 10, 2008  


* * *

**_** PART 3: DECORATING CAN BE FUN && **__**REMEMBERABLE**_

**(Sunday, November 23, 2008- 11AM)**

"Alright so which room first?" Gabriella asked her parents with a smile as they stood in the living room that was filled with five tubes of Thanksgiving stuff that went inside the house.

"You do the dinning room, I'll do the lights around each window of each room and the doors, and Inez does the kitchen. We'll doing the living room and ballroom together." Greg told his daughter with a soft smile.

Gabriella nodded her head and took the blue tub labeled Thanksgiving stuff-dinning room and carried it out into the dinning room. Smiling she patted all the dogs on the head after she set the tub down on the dark cherry wood floor.

Gabriella walked over to the Kaleidescape system, smiling she scrolled through the music and found _Better Shape Up _from the movie _Grease_ starring (and sung by) Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta. Smiling she hit play before she went back over to the tub and pulled out all the ribbons that she was going to tie on the back of all 28 white fully cushioned chairs that went with the massive cherry wood dining room table that had a glass table top.

Smiling, she got the first ribbon and pulled out the chair, tying the beautiful satin torrid orange ribbon around the chair so that the back of the chair had a beautiful bow tie.

Gabriella then tied a red satin bow around the back of the next chair, and then on another chair she tied a yellow bow, on the next she tied a emerald green bow, the next one she tied a red one, and then on the next one a white one, and so on and so forth in the pattern, until al the chairs had a beautiful satin ribbon on them.

On the table she put a beautiful fall festival Thanksgiving table runner that she made with her grandma on her mom's side, grandma Nadine. The table runner had a leave pattern to it with orange and white satin lace around it.

Gabriella then grabbed out of the tote the placemats, the placemats where beautiful red, orange, white and or yellow placemat. Smiling she put the matching placemat with the chair that had the matching ribbon.

Gabriella, then, grabbed the fake arrangement of orange, yellow, red and white roses and placed it in the middle of the table and one each side Turkey shaped candles that have never been lit.

Gabriella turned and watched as her dad was standing in the dinning room doorway that lead into the living room, hanging up fake leave garland that was laced with orange lights.

"Can I get you anything to drink daddy?" Gabriella asked her dad with a smile.

"Yeah a Pepsi please baby girl," Greg said with a soft smile at his daughter.

"Sure thing," Gabriella said as she walked across to the other side of the dinning room and walked into the kitchen through the white swinging door to find her mom finishing up decorating the kitchen. Smiling Gabriella told her mom while she grabbed all three of them a Pepsi, "It looks beautiful mommy!"

"Thanks mija," Inez told her with a smile as they walked back out into the dinning room. Smiling Inez told her daughter after looking around the dinning room, "It look's beautiful in here! Especially with the crystal chandelier dimmed!"

Gabriella nodded and smiled up at the 8 million dollar crystal chandelier that hung on the cream colored with chocolate brown banister ceiling.

"Now that is adorable!" Inez said as she looked at all four dogs tangled up and playing in the garland that sat on the floor.

"Aw! They look so cute!" Gabriella said before she took out her iPhone and took a picture of them.

"Um, a little help here?" Greg asked his wife and daughter.

Gabriella and Inez turned around and burst out giggling at the sight before them. There was Gregory Anthony Montez sitting on the latter, upside down, tangled up in Thanksgiving garland and lights.

"Ha! Ha! Now please will you two help me?" Greg asked his wife and daughter as he glared at them as they rolled around the floor, holding their stomachs, and laughing at him.

"Daddy…how…did…that…happen?! That's…something…Chad…would...do," Gabriella said between giggles as she and her mom whipped out their iPhones to take pictures and send them to their emails and their friends.

"You send that and your both dead!" Greg warned them.

Gabriella and Inez looked at each other before they giggled and said looking back at Greg, "Too late!"

"You two are so dead," Greg told them.

"Oh yeah, Greggy? Your in no position to threaten us." Inez said with a smile using her nickname for him.

"You forget daddy dearest, we can leave you there," Gabriella told her dad with a smirk on her face that she learned (and got) from her mom who had the same smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Greg said, surprised.

"We so would!" Inez and Gabriella said together.

"Hey mom! I'm in the mood for Starbucks hot chocolate, you want one?" Gabriella said to her mom.

"I would love one," Inez said as she smiled at her daughter, both of ignoring a hanging upside down Greg Montez.

"Alright, then let's go," Gabriella told her mom, putting on her winter outerwear.

"You go and I guess I'll help your father. You know what I like and your father likes. So go on ahead," Inez told her daughter.

"Alright, I love you guys. I'll be back shortly," Gabriella said before she grabbed her black lambskin classic flap with CC (Chanel) signature and straps made of chains and pearls tote from Chanel (CC) and grabbed a set of car keys and walked out of the front door and into the massive garage.

* * *

Smiling Gabriella walked past her mom's white Audi S4 Cabriolet Convertible and automatically unlocked the doors to her sleek black 2009 Audi Q7 SUV and hopped into the front seat.

Gabriella plugged her red iPhone into the stereo system and before she could put on _With You _by Jessica Simpson her phone vibrated. She smiled as she saw a picture of her and Troy from the Halloween Dance at UCLA that Sharpay took of them kissing while they were dancing. She hit except and then put the phone up to her ear with a, "Hey baby."

"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing right now?" Gabriella heard Troy's sweet voice come through the receiver end of the phone.

"Well, right now, I'm sitting in my Audi SUV, talking to you while getting ready to go to Starbucks to pick up hot chocolate for my parents and me. What are you doing honey?" Gabriella said as she started up the engine to get the car warmed up as she then turned on the heater.

"Well, I was going to get Starbucks for me and my parents too and I was wondering if you wanna go with me?" Troy asked her with a smile she couldn't see.

"How about I drive by yours here in the next two minutes since you live next door to me and then I'll drive us to Starbucks?" Gabriella asked him with a smile.

"That sounds good. I'll see you in two minutes. I love you, Gabriella Marie Montez." Troy told her making her smile a smile he couldn't see.

"I love you too, Troy Alexander Bolton." Gabriella said as she hung

* * *

_**Well, here's another chapter. Sorry it's so short! Anyways, I'll write the next part. XOXO! Love you all (especially Girly411)!!!**_

_**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**_

_**--Jessica!!!**_


	5. Thanksgiving Eve

**Chapter started: November 26, 2008**

**Chapter finished: November 26, 2008

* * *

**

**=Thanksgiving Surprise=**

**-Part 4: Cooking, Cooking, and More Cooking-**

"Mm, something smells good," Gabriella said as she entered the dinning room in her pajamas, her fuzzy red slippers, and her hair up in a messy bun.

"That would be your dad's pilgrim hat shaped pancakes, fried eggs, sausage, bacon, and hot chocolate," Came the voice of her boyfriend as he walked out of the kitchen caring a tray full of glasses filled with hot chocolate.

"Hey, Wildcat!" Gabriella said as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"Morning, Brie. How'd you sleep?"

"Alright." She told him with a smile as she sat down in the chair he pulled out for her, she smiled brighter when he sat down next to her. Three minutes later, her mom came and sat down across from her, her dad sat down at the left side head of the table (so beside her), Lucille across from Troy and beside Inez, and Jack at the other head of the table.

They smiled and began passing around plates full of food.

"So what are you guys doing after this?" Troy asked the Montezes.

"Cooking, cooking…and, let's see…um…more cooking," Gabriella told Troy with a smile as the others all laughed.

"Don't worry Brie, it's the same at my house, cooking, cooking and more cooking." Troy told her with a smile.

"Yeah, but you don't have to cook for your WHOLE BILLION family members, you only have to help your mom and dad with the pumpkin rolls which, I swear Troy Alexander Bolton, you eat mine and I'll kill you, that is a promise and threat." Gabriella told him.

"That is true, but then Zeke asked me to help him make a batch of surprise cookies from Sharpay," Troy told her with a smile as they started to help the parents clean off the table.

"Are we all still going to Thanksgiving Eve dinner at Sharpay's?" Gabriella asked the parents who all smiled and nodded their head.

"Yes, so that means dress fancy, but not like ball room/prom fancy, just maybe a summer dress or nice pants and shirt. And yes, Troy you can wear jeans, but NICE jeans and a NICE shirt." Lucille said with a smile.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you tonight at five right?" Gabriella asked Troy as they were saying goodbye at the door.

"Yeah, I love you Baby Brie," Troy told her before he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too, Wildcat," She told him after the kiss ended and then walked down the sidewalk and walked next door to his house with his parents.  


* * *

"So you ready to get cooking baby girl?" Greg asked his daughter as they cleared off the table so they could put the food their to cool down and if they needed to to mix things on, if (even though not possible) the stainless steal wrap around countertops in the kitchen and appliances weren't enough.

"Yep. So your getting the turkey ready and I'm cutting up the veggies for it right?" Gabriella asked him with a smile.

"Here the veggies, mija. All washed and ready," Inez told her daughter with a smile as she watched her daughter and her husband walk into the kitchen and wash their hands while she started gathering stuff for her scalloped potatoes.

"Thanks, mommy," Gabriella said as she whipped off her hands with the towel before she walked over to the stainless steal toped island and began cutting up the vegetables, starting with the six fresh onions as her mom walked over to put on music on their Kaleidescape System.

"Baby girl could you get me the butter?" Greg asked his daughter with a smile. Gabriella nodded her head and stopped cutting the onions and moving to the stainless steal fridge, she grabbed the tub of butter, closed the door and handed it to her dad before she set back to work only having one more onion to finish.

After she finished, the last onion, she asked her dad, "Do you want me to put them in the pan already?"

"Yeah, just scatter along the bottom and make sure the corners have some extra in them," Greg told his daughter with a smile as he started to stuff their homemade stuffing in the massive turkey, after he rubbed the turkey skin generously all over with olive oil and after he sprinkled salt and pepper over it.

Inez set busy working beside her daughter on cutting the boiled eggs into halves and taking the yokes out to make deviled eggs as she glanced at Gabriella who was scattering the whole small bag of baby carrots on the bottom of the turkey pan.

"Do you want all ten things of garlic cut and put in their?" Gabriella asked her dad with a smile.

"Yep, make sure you scatter them really good because you really want to get the flavor," Greg told his daughter with a smile as he watched his wife run off to answer the cordless phone on the counter by the fridge.

"Who was that mommy?" Gabriella asked her mom with a smile.

"Just someone calling to confirm something from…uh…work." Inez said with a smile.

* * *

(5PM)

"Baby girl, you ready to go?" Greg asked his daughter as he came into her bedroom after he knocked on her bedroom doors.

"Yeah, how do I look?" Gabriella asked her dad as she did a small spin. She was dressed in a spaghetti strap, black, sequined dress, a pair of 3 inch satin rhinestone stiletto high heels that you slide on, black glass beaded necklace around her neck, a black set of teardrop chandelier earrings in hear ears, a black studded bracelet around her right wrist, a black leather rhinestone incrusted watch around her left wrist, and around her arm a black ribbed dolman cardigan, and a black sequined clutch in her left hand, all from Charlotte Russe, except for watch which was Chanel (CC). Her hair was pulled half back and straightened and her make up was lightly done.

"You look beautiful baby girl, stunning," Greg told her with a smile as he looped their arms together, and together they walked downstairs and to the front door where they met Inez who was dressed in a black tweed pencil skirt, a leopard sweater fashion top, a pair of black 2 inch stiletto heels, a black beaded necklace with matching earrings and bracelet, all from Charlotte Russe, and her hair was up in a high curly ponytail with light make up to match.

"You look pretty mommy," Gabriella told her mom with a smile as they all hopped into Greg's (warmed up) Hummer.

"Thanks mija, so do you." Inez told her daughter.

"Thanks mommy." Gabriella replied back.

**-------**

After eating dinner with everyone that arrived at the Evans' Thanksgiving Eve dinner, they all danced and talked with each other.

Gabriella smiled as she looked around the circle she stood part of, that was made of her friends. She smiled at Martha who was dressed in a rainbow colored dress from Charlotte Russe, and Ryan who looked cute in his grey polo from HCO and the pair of faded blue jeans, and blacked VANS, and who had his arms wrapped around Martha from behind. Her eyes then landed on Kelsi who was wrapped secure in Jason's arms as they both smiled, Kelsi looked beautiful in her yellow sequined dress and matching heels and jewelry from Charlotte Russe and with her hair straightened, and Jason looked cute also in the same outfit as Ryan except with an yellow polo. Gabriella's eyes then traveled to the next couple which was Taylor and Chad who were holding hands and talking excitingly, Taylor looked beautiful in her purple sequined dress from Charlotte Russe with the matching accessories and her hair up in a high curly ponytail, and Chad also looked cute in the same outfit as the other boys, except with a red polo. Her eyes then traveled to Sharpay and Zeke who looked absolutely adorable together, Sharpay who was dressed in the same dress, heels and jewelry she was in except in pink, her hair was also straightened and pulled half up, Zeke had on a the same outfit as the other boys except with a black polo on. Her eyes then finally looked up to land on her boyfriend who held her tight (and protectively) in his strong muscular arms, he looked absolutely hot in his navy blue polo from Abercrombie & Fitch (A&F), a pair of dark was A&F jeans, and a pair of navy blue VANS.

Gabriella knew what she would be grateful for like every time since she moved here, she would ALWAYS be grateful for her friends, but most of all her boyfriend, Troy Alexander Bolton, who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

_**Well, here's another part. Sorry, its so short! But I need to help my mom with getting stuff started to Thanksgiving tomorrow! Happy Thanksgiving Eve! Love you all, especially Girly411. XOXO.**_

_**Peace. Love. && Happiness. **_

_**--Jessica!!!**_


	6. Thanksgiving Surprise

**Chapter started: November 27, 2008**

**Chapter finished: November 27, 2008 **

**Author's Note: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

* * *

  
**

**=Thanksgiving Surprise=**

**-PART 5: Surprise && Happy Thanksgiving-**

"Morning Troy, Lucille and Jack. Happy Thanksgiving," Inez said as she opened the door for the Boltons on Thanksgiving morning.

"Thanks Inez. Happy Thanksgiving!" They all replied back as they hung up their jackets with smiles.

"Where's Brie at?" Troy asked Inez after he greeted Greg and her with a hug.

"She's still sleeping. She was wiped out from the party last night." Inez said with a smile.

"Well, in that case, Greg I need to ask you a basketball question, if you don't mind, in private." Troy asked Greg who smiled, nodded and motioned for Troy to follow him into his office. Before Troy walked into the office, he motioned for his dad to follow which his dad did.

* * *

"Those three and basketball," Inez said as she and Lucille rolled their eyes with a giggle as they walked into the stainless steal kitchen.

"Okay, one it smells delicious in here and two the decoration is beautiful in here," Lucille said as she looked around the kitchen.

"Thanks, that would be the turkey and I did the decorating all myself," Inez said in a non-bragging voice.

"Well, its beautiful," Lucille told her with a smile as they sat at the island, drinking a glass of coffee.

"Thanks. So is your house," Inez said with a smile.

"Thanks," Lucille replied with a smile and then said as she saw Greg and Jack walk in wearing bright smiles on their faces. Raising one eyebrow she asked, "What's that look for and where's Troy?"

"He's going upstairs to wake up Gabi. Did you know our son bought her red, yellow and orange roses for Thanksgiving?" Jack replied to his wife.

"No I did not, I didn't even see him bring them in," Lucille told her husband with a smile.

"Neither did I," Inez said with a smile at how sweet her daughter's boyfriend is.

"He went back over to our house to grab them and some other stuff," Jack told them with a smile.

Ten minutes later, Inez opened the door for Troy as he came in carrying a bouquet of roses and a bag full of what looked like presents.

"What are these for?" Inez asked Troy referring to the bag of wrapped presents.

"A little something here and there," Troy said with a smile as he sat the back and roses down to take off his coat as he hummed what Inez recognized as Breaking Free.

"You really love her don't you?" Inez asked him with a knowing smile.

"More than anything," He replied before he took the roses and ran up the stairs to Gabriella's room still humming Breaking Free.

* * *

When Troy walked into Gabriella's room, he was greeted with the most innocent sight in the world.

In the massive, red and black satin covered bed with matching pillow cases was his beautiful Filipina/Latina girlfriend with her chocolate brown hair all scattered over the pillow behind her and her head on the pillow she was laying on. To her left side laid a dog he knew well, the star of all the Air Bud movies, the beautiful golden retriever Buddie, one of Gabriella's dogs and one of the four Montez dogs. To her right side was the black toy poodle he got her named Shadow. Laying on one of the two white chaise lounge couches facing the fireplace and the 104 inch flat screen TV hanging above it, was Inez's dog, Duchess, a beautiful white with a little light golden tint in the coat of the Samoyed dog. And laying on a red satin bean bag was the guard dog of the house, Greg's dog, Ace, a beautiful German Shepard, who was doing his normal routine of guarding Gabriella.

"Hey you guys," Troy whispered and all the dogs looked at him and looked like they smiled, all except for Ace who let out a small growl not knowing it was Troy because his eyes were still guarding the balcony.

"Its alright Ace its just me," Troy said as Ace looked at him when Troy said his name. Ace just looked at him and then looked back at the balcony.

Troy smiled and quietly snuck over to Gabriella's bed and leaned down to place feather light kisses on Gabriella's forehead, cheeks and lips.

"Brie, baby, it's time to get up. Happy Thanksgiving," Troy whispered in her ear.

"Mm…morning wildcat. Happy Thanksgiving!" Gabriella mumbled as she pulled him down to get a passionate kiss from him.

"Well, that was sure something. Not that I'm complaining." Troy said as he kissed her again before saying, "I got a surprise for you."

"Oh, what is it?" Gabriella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"These," Troy said with a smile as he pulled out the roses from behind his back.

"Oh, Troy! There beautiful, baby! Thank you!" Gabriella exclaimed as she took the roses and smelled them with a massive smile.

"Your welcome, babe. I love you," He told her with a soft smile as he cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb along his cheek.

The rest of the day, Gabriella spent in her pajamas helping her parents and the Boltons with the cooking that made the Montez house smell delicious.

* * *

At four o'clock the Boltons left to get dressed for dinner as the Montezes got ready also.

"Wow, baby girl you look amazing," Greg told his daughter and he was right, she did look amazing in her dark red ruched spaghetti dress that went a little below the knees, dark red satin ruched 4 inch high heels, her T necklace from Troy, red diamond studs, her make up was lightly done and her hair was up in a beautiful French twist, all her cloths were from Charlotte Russe.

"Thanks daddy, you look handsome," Gabriella said as she smiled at her dad who wad dressed in dark wash jeans, button up black shirt and dress shoes.

"Thanks baby girl. Izzy, you look beautiful," Greg said to his daughter and then his wife. Inez was dressed in a beautiful black dress from Charlotte Russe with matching accessories and make up, her hair was up in a beautiful French braid.

"Thanks honey," Inez said as Greg went to answer the door as Gabriella went to start the music.

"Hello guys, come on it." Greg told the Boltons who all arrived back with the Evans, the Baylors, the Coxes, the Nielsens, the Crosses, the McKessies, and the Danforths behind them.

"Hey everyone," Gabriella said as she walked out of the dining room with a smile as she hugged everyone.

Soon after greeting everyone, they all went to sit down and eat dinner, but before eating they told each other what they were thankful for.

"Troy, you, and Gabriella, are the only ones who need to tell us before we can eat," Greg told Troy with a smile.

"I'll go first," Troy said with a smile as he stood up before turning to Gabriella, taking a hold of her hands and looking her into her eyes, he said, "Gabriella Marie Montez, Brie, Baby Brie, you know I love you more than ANYTHING in the world right?"

"Of course I do." She replied with a soft smile.

"And that I would do ANYTHING for you." He said and watched as Gabriella nodded her head before he continued, as he got down on one knee making shocked gasps go around the room, " Gabriella Marie Montez, Baby Brie, Brie, something brought us both to karaoke at the lodge in Colorado. It wasn't just by coincidence that we met at East High afterwards or that we got the parts in Twinkle Towne and broke free. Someone somewhere knew that we are meant to be. Even though our friends saw that, they tried to break us up, and they did for a little bit until they apologized and told us the truth, making us stand even stronger. Our friends especially Chad and Sharpay, of all people, tried to get us to tell each other to say I love you and because of that, they brought us even closer together and because of them we started something new.

I don't know if there is really such a thing as soul-mates or star crossed lovers, but I think there is something or someone big up there that helps you find out who you are meant to be with. I think there is some higher power maybe that helps you find like, your match, the person who just fits with you. And for me, that's you Gabriella Marie Montez. So on this day in front of a billion people, our fans, our families and our friends I ask you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become Mrs. Gabriella Marie **BOLTON**. Will you marry me and spend the rest of our lives together?"

"YES! YES! YES! YES! OF COURSE!" Gabriella squealed loudly before she pounced on him making them both collapse on the floor and everyone laugh between their tears for the happy couple.

After they got up off the floor, Troy slipped on a ring that all the women recognized as The Tiffany Setting ring, the ring that has been the world's favorite engagement rings since its creation a century ago. People called it the ring of all rings because it was the most beautiful and brilliant ring in the world ever, Gabriella smiled as he slipped it on her ring finger before they passionately kissed.

"To Troy and Gabriella," Sharpay said as she raised her glass as did everyone else while the couple still kissed.

**THE END!**

**------**

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING YOUR THANKSGIVING! I'M GOING TO SEE TWILIGHT TONIGHT SO THAT JUST MAKES MY THANKSGIVING ALL THE MORE ENJOYABLE. I LOVE YOU ALL. A SPECIAL I LOVE YOU AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO GIRLY411! XOXO!**_

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

_**--Jessica!!! **_


End file.
